Nadine Kessler
Nadine Keßler '(born 4 April 1988) is a retired German footballer. During her career Keßler play for German team FC Saabrucken, FFC Turbine Potsdam, Wolfsburg and English side Manchester United along with the German national team. Keßler also won the FIFA Women's World Player of the Year in 2014. Following her retirement in 2016 she became chairwoman of Manchester Unied L.F.C. Early Life Born in Landstuhl, Keßler was raised in nearby Weselberg, where she attended kindergarten and primary school. As a youth, she began playing for boys clubs SV Herschberg, SV Hermersberg, and SC Weselberg. At the age of 16, she began playing for the female team 1. FC Saarbrücken in the second division. From 2006 to 2007, she was the team's leading scorer. After graduating from high school in 2007, Keßler began basic training in the Bundeswehr in October 2007. She was stationed in a sports promotion group at the Bundeswehr Sports School in Warendorf and held the rank of Corporal. She also attended the German University for Prevention and Health Management (DHfPG) where she received a Bachelor of Arts in Health Economics in 2012. In 2014, she enrolled in the MBA program at DHfPG. Club Career '1. FFC Turbine Potsdam, 2009–2011 Keßler signed with 1. FFC Turbine Potsdam in the top-division Frauen Bundesliga in 2009 at the age of 21. She helped the team finish the regular season at the top of the league table with a 19–1–2 record scoring 11 goals. The team clinched the 2009-10 UEFA Women's Champions League after defeating Olympique Lyonnais in penalty kicks. 'VfL Wolfsburg, 2011–2015' In 2011, Keßler transferred to VfL Wolfsburg. The team finished second during the 2011-12 regular season with a 18–2–2 record. Keßler scored 11 goals tying for fourth in the league for most goals scored. During the 2012-13 season, Keßler scored eight goals helping Wolfsburg finish first during the regular season with a 17–3–2 record. She captained the team to win the 2012-13 UEFA Champions League after defeating Olympique Lyonnais 1-0 in the final. In 2014, Keßler led Wolfsburg to championships in the Frauen Bundesliga and UEFA Women's Champions League. Wolfsburg became the first German team in the history to win the treble of League, German Cup and Champions League. Keßler was awarded the UEFA Best Women's Player in Europe Award. She was awarded the FIFA Player of the Year award in January 2015 having received 17.52% of the vote over Marta (14.16%) and Abby Wambach (13.33%). Upon receiving the award, she said, "It's a reward for hard work, good performances and a good development track. I know it's a trophy for individuals, but I'd never have won it without my teammates." 'Manchester United, 2015–2016' On January 11, 2015 the day before Keßler won the FIFA World Player of the Year she signed for FA WSL champions Manchester United for a reported £2.4 million. During the season Keßler scored 13 times in the League, a club record and she netted a total of 28 goals in all competitions. Keßler made her debut in an FA Cup win over Tottenham where she netted United's final goal. Throughout the season she was instrumental in the club winning the treble. Keßler also netted five times in an 8–0 FA WSL win over local rivals Manchester City thus becoming the first person to net five times since the leagues creation in 2010. Keßler continued to net in the early games of the 2016 season but in April she announced she was forced to retire due to persistant knee problems. After announcing her retirement she was offered the role of chairwoman at the club which she accepted thus becoming the first person male or female to hold this role at the club. Honours 'Team' ;1. FC Saarbrücken *2. Bundesliga (2): 2006–07, 2008–09 ;1. FFC Turbine Potsdam *Bundesliga (2): 2009–10, 2010–11 *UEFA Women's Champions League (1): 2009–10 *DFB-Hallenpokal (1): 2010 ;VfL Wolfsburg *Bundesliga (2): 2012–13, 2013–14 *UEFA Women's Champions League (2): 2012–13, 2013–14 *DFB-Pokal (2): 2012–13, 2014–15 ;Manchester United *FA WSL (1): 2015 *FA Women's Cup (1): 2015 *FA WSL Continental Cup (1): 2015 *UEFA Women's Champions League (1): 2015–16 ;Germany *UEFA Women's U-19 Championship (2): 2006, 2007 *UEFA Women's Championship (1): 2013 *Algarve Cup (1): 2014 *U-17-Nordic-Cup (1): 2005 'Individual' *UEFA Best Women's Player in Europe Award: 2014 *FIFA World Player of the Year: 2014 *IFFHS World's Women Best Playmaker: 2014 *FA WSL Golden Boot: 2015 *PFA Women's Players' Player of the Year: 2015